Au4
Au4 is a player known as the "Yak-man" due to his Minecraft skin and role as a hermit on the old map, previous mayor of Havana and hermit in Karakol and Hawaii. Then he quit Minecraft on September 16 2014, and returned September 20, 2015, a much less important player. Achievements * Mayor of Havana * Oligarchal leader in the Caribbean Union * Founder of, and 2nd most powerful leader in the Timurid Federation * Leader of the Cuban War * Leader of the Timurid-Mongol War History Au4 first joined the server in early July of 2014. He started out by joining Managua, a brand new town xCodeNameEagle had just founded. At the time, Eagle was recently rich from payments for constructing spawn. After the first week of collecting supplies and learning the server, he set from Managua and founded the town of Havana in north west Cuba, Joining this town to the Caribbean Union. Over the next few weeks, he recruited several real-life friends to join the fledgling town, including: * robertlemon * BurritoBrain1 * quitzer * Abcora Havana developed with Au4's socialist economic structure sharing the means of production among all town members. Au4 started, co-lead, and constructed most of the Pan-Am trail connecting the Caribbean Union. After the glass tube item transport plugin was added, 717BuilderS began constructing a line from West Africa to Havana, the future trade hub at the center of the Caribbean Union. However, due to communication errors, this spiraled into the 12th world war. Every nation and town online joined one side or the other in the war between the Caribbean Union and West Africa. After 2 costly victories destroying the Cuban countryside, he pushed the offensive against West Africa. Although the Caribbean union won this war in physical regards, it led to the collapse of the nation. After the war, Au4 retreated the the Kyrgyz highlands to build a simple place of refuge - Karakol. Soon after, Eagle and robert followed, founding Samarqand and Astrakhan, the basis of the new Timurid Federation. With the war over, loyalties shifted quickly; West Afrika became a key Ally of the Timurid Empire, while Mongolia(who was one the CU side during the war) felt the Timurid Federation threatened it's power over Asia. TheCarlagas revoked an earlier treaty of land control between the two nations, creating the Timurid-Mongol War. Without allies, Karakorum fell to ruin, solidifying the Timurid federation's control over Asia. After the initial struggles of forming the empire were over, Au4's status as Interim dictator was over, and the first elections on the server took place. Au4 lost to xCodeNameEagle by 2 votes. Server adrenaline died down, and on September 16, with the Microsoft purchase of Mojang, Au4 quit Minecraft altogether. On september 20, 2015, Au4 re-joined the server, initially joining Geneva, then leaving the refound Karakol, in a different location, after 1 week of collecting supplies. The New Karakol has been built to be an open town, with dedicated infrastructure, road networks, and other players(Dastompa64).Category:Players